


Perfect Timing

by StarfireXL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I mean did he really have to pop the question right before they're about to get killed?, Keith needs to work on his timing, Marriage Proposal, apparently he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfireXL/pseuds/StarfireXL
Summary: The perfect place to propose to the love of your life is in the middle of a gala cruiser surrounded by droids. At least according to Keith.





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> To all my wonderful Kallura shippers! Enjoy <3

In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to propose in the middle of a warzone.

 

But, in his defense, Keith had always been an impulsive person. Feeling his way through life on instinct and adrenaline, making decisions on the fly while running from security guards and shady men, taking risky bets that could leave him with a full belly, or trying to eject said belly from his body. It was all he knew, how he grew up.

 

So, technically, it wasn’t his fault. 

 

Maybe it was his father’s fault for dying and leaving him all alone, maybe it was the Garrison’s fault for kicking him out onto the streets…

 

...or maybe it was Allura’s fault for being so quiznaking  _ beautiful _ .

 

Keith just couldn’t help it.

 

He may have been fighting ten galran droids, eyes narrowed in concentration, every sense hyper-aware of the fact that one false move could get him killed, but the second she stepped into his field of view, he honestly didn’t care if he got his head blasted off.

 

Allura was as gorgeous as ever. Her helmet had been knocked clean off a while ago, laying somewhere in between the mangled corpses of wires and metal. Her usually immaculate white bun was coming loose, long strands of silvery hair whipping around her face as she ducked under swings and and slashed through robotic chests. It was like she was dancing, her whip twirling around her like a long, electric blue ribbon. 

 

All Keith wanted was to sit down and watch her. 

 

But of course, the universe hated him and if he didn’t move in the next three seconds he would probably die a painful death so…

 

_ “KEITH LOOK OUT!” _

 

All Keith could do was stare as a droid aimed its blaster at point-blank range, metallic finger poised to fire. Before he could even blink, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Keith ducked, relying on pure instinct and the trust he had in Allura as a bright blue flash arched over his head, colliding with the droid.

 

He sidestepped as the now decapitated robot flopped uselessly to the ground, shooting a wide, grateful grin at his girlfriend.

 

Allura was not amused.

 

“What the quiznack, Keith?!” she scolded, picking her way between destroyed droids towards him, “You could have been  _ killed!  _ What’s distracting you so much?!”

 

“You.”

 

Keith smirked smugly, allowing himself to admire the rosy red that had suddenly tinted Allura’s face.

 

“Wha-I…”

 

Keith laughed as she fumbled for words. He loved when she got like this. Always so eloquent and poised, knowing exactly what to say and exactly how to say it. But in those few, rare instances that he could surprise her like this, get her all flustered and tongue-tied…

 

Keith treasured those moments above anything else.

 

But, of course, they  _ were _ in the middle of a battle.

 

Keith hissed in displeasure as a fresh, new wave of soldiers flooded in, pressing close against Allura and raising his sword threateningly.

 

He could hear his own labored breathing, a sudden rush of exhaustion tugging at his limbs as beads of sweat slid down his pale skin. Allura wasn’t in much better shape, and Coran had yet to arrive for an emergency exit. Keith’s heart sank when he realizes that there were still  _ hundreds _ of droids to take care of.

 

_ Damn it...we might not make it out. _

 

His blood froze at the thought. The idea that it could all end right here. Right now. When he still had so much to do, so much to say. To his friends, to his family…

 

To Allura.

 

He had been planning to ask her today, but then the stupid mission popped up and then they found out there were more soldiers than expected and now they were trapped and-

 

_ Quiznack, why does this always happen to me. _

 

As they continued to back up, forced into the spacecraft hangar and cornered against the door, Keith stepped slightly in front of her. He ignored her irritated grumble, because despite her overwhelming strength, he would still protect her from anything. 

 

“Keith! Princess! Are you there?!”

 

Keith had never thought he would be so happy to hear Coran’s voice than in that moment, hope finally breaking through the dread settled on his shoulders.

 

“We’re...here! In the...hangar, Coran...hurry!” Allura’s voice was desperate, broken up by pants and gasps as she fought to catch her breath.

 

_ Come on, come on, come on, come on… _

 

The droids were closing in and Coran was nowhere in sight. That meager flicker of hope snuffing out as quickly as it had sparked to life.

 

The adrenaline and quickly growing fear collided in Keith’s chest, creating a frenzied desperation that urged him to say everything on his mind before he lost the chance. Before it was too late.

 

“Marry me.”

 

For a solid ten seconds, Allura just stared at him blankly.

 

“P-pardon?”

 

“I mean,  _ will you _ marry me, Allura?”

 

“You have  _ got _ to be quiznacking me.”

 

If it was any other time, Keith would have burst out laughing at the appalled expression on Allura’s face. Blue eyes bulging out, jaw dropped as her eyebrows rose so high they disappeared under her bangs. 

 

But this wasn’t one of those times.

 

“I’m actually not. For once,” Keith laughed dryly, breaking off the conversation to deflect a few bullets off his shield and beat the droids back, “I’ve made my choice, Allura. What’s yours?”

 

There was a heartbeat of absolute stillness. The droids could have attacked, they could have decapitated Keith, they could have done literally anything and he wouldn’t have even noticed. All his attention was trained on the love of his life, anxiously awaiting her answer. He tried to read the emotions flitting through her dazzling blue eyes, but they were shifting so fast he could only register a few of them.

 

The disbelief and shock. The “he can’t be serious.”

 

The annoyance and anger. The “I’m going to strangle him.”

 

And the boundless love and happiness. The “I love you,” written so plainly across her face it took his breath away.

 

His heart stopped as she opened her mouth to deliver her answer… 

 

“CORAN!!”

 

_ What the quiznack?! When was Coran an option? _

 

“Coran, marry us!” Allura fiddled with her coms, grunting as she flicked her whip out to slice through droids who had gotten too close.

 

Relief washed through Keith as he realized she hadn’t chosen to marry her father-figure over him, which was quickly overshadowed by the nervous excitement and anxiety that came with actually  _ registering _ her words.

 

_ Quiznack, she said yes. _

 

“Coran?? Coran, are you there?! Cora-”

 

“I’M NOT MARRYING YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF A GALRA CRUISER!” 

 

Keith flinched as Coran’s voice rose three octaves, screeching through the coms as a huge hole ripped through the side of the ship. 

 

Grabbing Allura, Keith allowed the vacuum to suck them out safely into the darkness of space, heart beating a million times a minute as he clutched his girlfriend-now-fiance tight. They tumbled through the debris, righting themselves and spinning in slow circles that made nostalgia bloom in his chest. 

 

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Keith whispered, losing himself in the star-studded blue of Allura’s eyes as he looped his arms securely around her waist.

 

She smiled as the Atlas loomed in front of them, no doubt carrying an infuriated Coran that Keith would have to deal with later. 

 

“Don’t think you’re going to get out of this so easily,” Allura teased, eyes sparkling with mischief, “I expect a formal proposal from you later. You can’t just request a princess to marry you in the middle of a battlefield. There are traditions to be followed.” Her smile only widened as a look of fear crossed Keith’s face.

  
“Oh, Coran is going to have  _ fun _ with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my Tumblr: @starfirexl <3


End file.
